


灰山纪事（Tales of the Grey Mountains）

by Skjaldmaer



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Abby is a good man, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Good man deserve more praises, Judical Duel, Once Upon a Time in the World-that-was, Road Trips, The western side of the empire, Together they traveled to hell, Triumph and Power, justice and fair
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjaldmaer/pseuds/Skjaldmaer
Summary: It was the sommerzeit of 2519 IC. A norse mercenary that was tasked a mission by her present employer Mannfred von Carstein traveled to the western border of the empire. One stormy night she came across a mystic warrior cladded in archaic ornated armour. The guarded against each other, and talked, and acquainted, then exchanged their thoughts...Meanwhile at the foot of the Grey Mountains in Oberslecht, a peasant women was trying to save her husband, who was wrongly judged and was sentenced to death. Hell was the absence of Sigmar, or was that a hell?-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------此乃2519年夏月。一名诺斯人雇佣兵身负现任雇主 Mannfred von Carstein 的任务，只身前往帝国西部边疆。在一个风雨交加的夜里，她遇上了一位神秘的战士。与此同时，在灰山脚下的Oberslecht, 一个农妇试图解救蒙冤且即将被绞死的丈夫。地狱是没有西格玛的地方，此处便是地狱。灵感来自Iceland's bell。新坑，随性之作，献给我忙乱而又碌碌无为的人生。





	灰山纪事（Tales of the Grey Mountains）

**Author's Note:**

> 这段时间相当抑郁消沉，所以写出了这个东西。希望最终大家都能振作起来把。

 

 “Let your blade be your only truth, let death be your only answer, and let your quest be for nought but to become  
more than what you are.”

 

\----------------------------The Blood Dragon Oath

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

正午的阳光将River Ober映得波光嶙峋。岸边，进山的主道上行人甚少，偶有三两人结伴路过，也是朝Oberslecht最南边的Misthausen集市疾步走去。这约莫是因为当地人的注意力被一件突如其来的稀罕事引向别处：

不知何时起，集市东侧广场中央的西格玛圣像下，停了一辆马车与一辆囚车。几名乘客围着马车或坐或立，他们大多穿着亚麻长袍、腰间系着抄满圣言的语录，唯有其中一人裹着斗篷，戴着三角帽，宽大的帽檐下是一对冷峻的眼眸。

在他们正前方的空地上，二人相对而立。面向人群的那人体态健硕，头发灰白，其面相虽老迈，气势却丝毫不减昂然。他亦着有亚麻长袍，但又外披一件雪亮的半身甲，烫金的十字徽章镌刻在胸前，臂铠及腿铠上斑驳的伤痕使人难以忽视。此刻他正右足前跨，神情逼人：

“那便如此罢。西格玛在上，按照古老的律法，你可自由选择武器。”

另一人则截然不同。他身量高挑，未着片甲，仅是气定神闲地背对人群站着。澄澈的双眸带着坦然凝视对方，似对即将面临的一切不甚在意。

“不了，我就用自己的剑。”

 

此人一开口，离得较远的围观者们方才恍然大悟，这竟是一位女郎。只见她将左手藏于身后，右手拔出系在腰间的剑来——剑身较短，绝非本地式样，三角形剑首几乎被磕平了，看不出原有的花纹。

“另外，鉴于您的身体似乎……”她朝老战士垂在左胯边的残损手掌瞥了眼，“不在状态，在下愿意让一只手。”

老者满脸愠怒，如同被一柄看不见的匕首蛰了一下。“休得妄言，佣兵！你得先击败Stimmigen的Lawkeeper，方能在Champion of Light的见证下面对我。武器不得更换，见血为止。可想好了。Mathias Perig是Oberslecht最好的剑客。若你以为能在此地大出风头，那便大错特错。我奉劝你还是马上离开，Oberslecht不欢迎投机客！”他厉声叱道，至少神情毫不客气。相距五码开外的战士闻言却只是一笑，耸了耸肩：

“绝无此意！我愿以夜枭女神的名义起誓，所求者，唯正义与公道无他。若能有更好的方式替可怜的Ruben一家申辩，一把被雇佣的剑刃（A rented sword）便无从搅入此等事端，不是么？”

“hmm，正义？你以为如此便是正义？”他冷哼一声，如同不经意间听到有人对Organisation of Cult of Sigmar针砭时弊。“你对正义一无所知，并终将付出代价。”

 

 

===============================================================================================

 

 

审判本该在夏月沐日进行。一个农民被指控谋杀布匹商人Gelle的独女Ellisa，并将其抛尸于Oberslecht唯一的旅馆“Tales of the Grey Mountains”二楼最东侧的内间。几名仆妇第一个发现了女孩的尸身，并在门外找到了浑身溅满了血的Ruben Alehard。悲愤交加的布商与义愤填膺的围观乡民要求立刻就送他去见Morr。尽管Ruben坚称自己什么都没干，但在人们眼中，他不啻于Lord of Murder的邪恶化身。

这种情形一直持续到五日前，Ruben的妻子Andree拖着家中五个幼小的孩子出现在集市路口。

 

Andree并非对谋杀闻所未闻，但她始终不信自己老实巴交的丈夫会犯下这等罪事。她丢下孩子，想去议事厅寻个说法，连门都没摸着，就被守卫不耐烦地撵了出去。她理了理肮脏的裙摆，思索一番，又转身朝律法庭跑去。两个提着灯笼的watchmen拦住了她。没等Andree说完，其中一人告诉她：

“证据确凿，Ruben将于一个月后被施以绞刑。祈祷吧！祈祷他能早日在Morr的怀中安息。你该开始为罪犯缝纫寿衣了。”

当她出门时，看见了镶在门框上的天平与倒悬的利剑，不由得想象自己被这把剑划了一下的感觉。

 

Andree与Ruben的生活同“爱情”这样的浪漫字眼毫无干系。甚至在某个瞬间，唯唯诺诺的农妇几乎就此认命。但想到唯一的女儿Fionna害了瘟病至今药石无医，孩子们在秋冬季节冻得发青的小脸，农妇劳损过度的身体突然迸发出了巨大的勇气。

Andree决心不惜一切代价来拯救（在她看来）蒙冤的丈夫。她像headless chicken一样在街上乱转，逮着人就问，挨了不少白眼后，两个好心人告诉她事实——由于个中情形涉及巫术与邪教成分，这起谋杀的凶犯将被转运至Sigmar's Temple内。Andree只得徒步横穿小镇，来到Oberslecht另一头。Andree对Sigmar未有多少认识，只知道谁能保佑她的收成，她就打心眼里信奉谁。

谁料这回更糟，戒备森严的修士直接把她当作可疑者抓了起来，尽管一番拷问证明了她的清白，但Andree早已精疲力竭。她像幽灵一样踏出高耸的门槛，正好遇见税务官的书吏HANS GÜNTER。由他负责征税时，他经常容许税期宽限，是位和善的好人。出于对农妇的同情，他给她指了条路——

当Wissenland仍处于Konrad von Blutheim治辖时，曾陷入过短暂的混乱。出于迅速解决各种争端的需要，Konrad允许决斗被应用在司法中。原告与被告可以决斗形式解决纠纷，被告可以决斗形式自证清白。在这之后，尽管Von Blutheim的继任者废除了司法决斗，但时至今日，直到女帝选侯Emmanuelle von Liebwitz上任，仍有一条律令得以留存。

在任何情况下，被告家属皆可以司法决斗形式提请重新审理，即使被告已被定罪。

尽管条件相当严苛：决斗者须得先行击败律法庭派出的代表，再面对原告方的决斗者，由于针对Ruben的审判被Sigmar's templars代为接管，所以原告方成了那些Cultists。决斗当在长宽十码的开阔空地上进行，见血即止。

但在Andree看来，她的人生突然充满了希望。终日劳作的农妇显然不具备任何赢得决斗的能力，于是她决定亲自去Misthausen找个会使剑的佣兵。尽管家里压根就拿不出值钱的东西，但她至少能为佣兵提供吃食与住宿。

一旦打定主意，哪怕Sigmar也不能叫她停下来。农妇干脆带上所有孩子，在卖水果的小摊边找到一个废弃的谷仓，日夜守候在此，等待着拯救者的出现。

 

Misthausen有一条进山小道。不似Ubersreik的官道那样宽阔，却也不必在进山前办理繁琐文书，因此它受到不少临时起意的进山客、冒险者甚至本地樵夫的青睐。Andree打算在这些人里寻找救星。

一开始，进展并不顺利。会使剑的不是成群结队地护送出了钱的主儿，就是目无斜视步伐匆匆，生怕被地上的一块石头耽搁了行程。第十三天，她好不容易遇到一个帽子上别着白色羽毛的落单剑客，赶紧扑上去拦住他。农妇哪里知道，Estalia人的剑术举世无双，脾气也是一等一的。剑客生怕农妇那双肮脏的手弄脏自己的赭色披风（也许更怕有辱武者的尊严），用精湛的交错步法绕开了Andree，狠狠地瞪着她，就好像她刚才把他错认为一个Tilea人。第十六天，一个身着重甲的南方人面露难色地拒绝了她的请求；第二十天，三个衣衫破旧的高大男人经过她的身边。至少他们的腰带上挂着武器！绝望的Andree以为自己的运气终于来了，她拦下他们，再一次哭诉起自己的苦难。为首的男人大笑出声，给了她一巴掌，几乎将她打翻在地。

“蠢货，你连我们是谁都不知道吗？我们是铁爪会的利剑。我们无所顾忌。”

Andree不懂什么是铁爪会，但这回她才明白过来，这些人都是强盗。他们闯进了她的临时居所，抢光了粮食，狠狠折辱了她和孩子，就连害病的Fionna也未能逃过魔掌。

天亮了。强盗们心满意足的离开。和煦的晨光透过无扉的小窗洒落下来，照亮了地上的一片狼藉。倘若“神圣的光辉”真的会在信众们需要时降临凡间，那一定是现在。

奄奄一息的孩子在身旁发出一声微弱的啜泣，这使得Andree的灵魂又回到了死去多时的身躯中。她爬起来，理了理衣服，顺带查看孩子们的情况——两个小儿子昏了过去，老二瑟缩在阴影中畏惧地看着母亲，只有老大起身扶住了她。

 

角落里的女孩则像被丢弃的人偶一样圆睁着眼，几乎失去了生息。Andree的丈夫被控杀害了布商的女儿，现在他自己的女儿也要被夺走了。

也许他的确是有罪的。也许这是神明的惩罚。以牙还牙，以眼还眼。她这样想着，用不再颤抖的嗓音吩咐长子去照看弟弟们，随后推开仅存的半扇门，行尸走肉般麻木地朝外走去。粮食，丈夫，女儿，这一切都在离她远去……她得再回去拿一些粮食。

Andree想得出神，甚至没有注意到擦身而过的行人。她趄趔了一下，失去平衡，倒在地上。那人迅速蹲下来扶住了她。

“对不起！你没事吧？”

Andree抬起头来，阳光正好照在此人稻穗般的金发上，使人忍不住想要落泪。两只强壮的臂膀撑住了她。Andree翕动嘴唇，注意到这名行人外罩旅行披风，内里却穿着皮革制成的简易护甲，悬在腰际的短剑就像上了年纪的老兵一样沧桑。她瞥了眼行人的脸，发现对方竟是女性，只不过颧骨有些宽阔，线条较为硬朗，细看之下还有疤痕，同她认知的女性特征截然不符，但那对蓝色眼眸中的温和是绝对真实的。

“没事，大人。但我想，请您帮个忙。” 她终于找回了自己的声音。

 

 

女孩的性命最终还是没有保住。

佣兵帮Andree找了些边角木料，做了副简易的棺材，将小小的Fionna放在里面，随手为她雕了朵玫瑰——愿她在Morr的怀抱中平静长眠。

“我的手艺并不算好，Altdorf的大街上随便找个匠人，他们的木工活都会比这更精美。”

Andree没有回答，她压根就想象不出Altdorf是个什么样的地方，人们都在过怎样的生活。

待夜色降临，佣兵背着小棺材，将Andree和其他孩子送回了家。经过一番考虑，她答应了Andree的请求，但无法保证一定能胜出。对此，农妇并未在意，光是那朵木头玫瑰，就够她感恩戴德的了。

自此，这佣兵就在Andree的家里住了下来。农妇每天都为她烹制三餐，除此之外佣兵并未要求其他。

她自称为Alfsól the Northlander。Andree猜想她大概说的是遥远的Nordland，听说那儿的女人都能像男人一样使剑——这无疑令她由衷羡慕。几十年来循规蹈矩的生活压抑了她对未知的所有期盼，而陌生人的造访撬开了她心头尘封已久的锁，令她的心思较从前活泛了些。

孩子们很快就接纳了Alfsól。他们开始缠着她讲睡前故事。大儿子Rudolf更是央求女佣兵教他剑法，并同她诉说自己迫不及待想要离家冒险的愿望。

Alfsól对此只是一笑置之。“不，这种生活就像在滚热的泉水里洗澡。你迟早会想要上岸。”

 

 ===================================================================================================

 

广场上的人越聚越多，差点把围着场地的铁杆和浸油的麻绳挤掉了。Watchman Heric Zacharie不得不站出来维持秩序。他一边驱散过于热情的人们，一边与同行的书记官Clark抱怨：

“挑起决斗的人简直十恶不赦，不仅藐视帝国律法，还藐视了Sigmar的天威，比强盗还可恨。帝国就该严禁决斗。瞧瞧这些闻见血腥就来的人吧！愿Sigmar宽恕他们。”

“你也都看见了，”Clark Larknel捋了下稀疏的头发，“这里是Wissenland，帝国的西部边陲，领主老爷们都睁只眼闭只眼。决斗是社会公俗，从三皇时代起人们就兴这个。”

Heric瞪了他一眼：“算我求你，那帮僧侣在的时候可别提那个词。”

“哪个词？他们背后又没长耳朵。要我看，你是没见识过Bretonian knights之间的决斗。生死听天，胜败由命。都是些只有一边脸的荣誉疯子。至少帝国人在这方面没那么糟。”

人群中爆发一声惊呼，俩人同时噤声。戴着三角帽的Mathias Perig一把扯掉斗篷，经过他们身旁，从雕像脚底下拿起提前准备好的一把双手剑。

“Mathias倒是挺乐在其中。击败一个女人——他又多了次可以吹嘘本领的机会。”

“独断专行的家伙。法的威权可不能靠决斗来拱卫。”Heric摇摇头，又继续投入职责。

 

与此同时，佣兵Alfsól早已在原地站定。天不算太热，她只套了件亚麻上衫，领口边绣着北方式样的质朴线条，袖子扎在护手里，下身则穿着没有皮带扣的马裤。她朝冷着脸的Mathias Perig颔首致意，对方只好勉为其难地点了下头。两人相距五步，岿然不动，定睛对目，看似都在静观其变，实则不然。佣兵以右手握持短剑，剑尖自然下垂，乍看是在平视对手，却又并未凝神，像是在透过他看着谁，仿佛那才是真正的危险所在。Mathias则冷冷地瞥视敌手，誓要用眼神参透她所有的弱点。

雕像下方有人发令，两人缓缓举剑，摆好守势。Mathias右脚后撤，双手剑举过腰际，剑尖向前刺出，直指对方正面；Alfsól侧身相迎，左手搭胯，剑尖骤然扬起。两剑相交，铿然作响，剑刃折射着正午时分的阳光。

 

 

 

 


End file.
